


Tailor's Weakness

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian, DS9, Fat - Freeform, Garak - Freeform, MWG, Other, Space Station, Weight Gain, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: Garak realizes he has been on the station too long when he looks in a mirror,





	Tailor's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't draw the artwork. I commissioned it.

Garak was in his workshop trying on one of the outfits he made for himself a month ago. There was a Cardassian delegation scheduled to arrive for negotiations, but the visit was cancelled abruptly. Something about a barricade of mines in front of the wormhole. It's unclear how exactly this issue stopped the Cardassians from arriving on the station -- they had already retaken it from the Bajorans. But that was that and Garak put it away for the time being.

One day he looked down and swore he felt a bit bigger in the middle. He pulled out his never-been-worn outfit thinking it might be just a little tight. When he looked into the mirror he was in shock. He expected to have to take out the waist a bit, but nothing like this.

He thought back and it didn't take long to figure out the problem. He developed a taste for Bolian fudge at the Replimat. He would eat a small serving after this meal as a treat, then it developed into making an entire meal and dessert out of the delicacy. 

Oh well, he thought. At least he can make his own clothes.


End file.
